


We Danced

by Avidreader6



Series: Daily Phlint [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bartender Clint, Daily Phlint, Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Phil is a Good Friend, and a good designated driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint is closing up for the night when he hears someone come back into the bar.





	

Clint was putting up the last of the chairs, listening to some slow song on the jukebox when a man came through the door, looking worried. 

Not looking up from what he was doing, Clint called out, “sorry we’re closed.”

“I know. I was here earlier with a group of people. I left my jacket on my chair, and it has my wallet, which includes my license and as the designated driver tonight, I’ve got three wasted people in the back of my car wanting to go home.”

Clint chuckled and finally looked up. When he saw who it was who’d come in, he could feel the butterflies from earlier coming back. “I think I know just the one.” 

He remembered this guy very well, he was very cute, with dark hair, blue eyes, and a wonderful smile that lit up his whole face. They had flirted a bit earlier in the night as Clint served him and his friends, and Clint was pretty sure his name had been Phil. 

Going back behind the bar, he found the black jacket he’d stashed there just a little while ago and held it up for Phil to see. “Is this it, Phil?”

“Yes! It is, thank you!” Phil blushed when Clint said his name, looking shocked that Clint had remembered.

Coming back around the bar, Clint held the jacket out, fully prepared to hand it over, but then a slow song started playing and Clint had an idea. “How drunk are the people in the backseat of your car?”

“They’re all sleeping.” Phil smiled and took a step closer. “Can I have my jacket, now?”

“Of course, it’s your jacket, but I have one condition.”

“And that is?”

“A dance. I was mighty sad when you left. I’d thought we’d had a good bit of flirting going on.”

Closing the distance between them, Phil took his jacket and set it on a table before holding his hand out to Clint. “I think I can agree to that condition, Clint.”

As they began moving across the floor, Clint held Phil close and looked into his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. Even though they’d only flirted a bit earlier, Clint had had a feeling about Phil. 

As the song faded out, Phil reluctantly let go of Clint but stayed close. Clint grinned and decided to take a chance. Taking Phil’s hand in his, he leaned over and kissed him. Phil was still at first but was soon kissing Clint back, free hand reaching up to cup Clint’s cheek. 

The kiss continued until Phil’s phone began to ring. He pulled back just enough to fish it out of his pocket and answer. Clint opted to wrap his arms around Phil and rest his chin on Phil’s shoulder, so he could still press kisses to his neck. He could hear the loud voices coming from Phil’s phone and grinned. “I think your drunks are awake.”

Phil laughed. “They are and they are demanding milkshakes.” 

Letting go of Phil, Clint raced over to the bar for a napkin and a pen. He wrote down his number and stuck the napkin in Phil’s jacket pocket. “Call me.”

Putting the jacket on, Phil stuck his hands in the pockets and smiled softly at Clint. “Don’t worry. I will. I want another dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "We Danced" by Brad Paisley, a super sweet, sappy song and one I thought suited these two really well.


End file.
